1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to indications of physical quantity displayed by the physical quantity display device that displays physical quantity of multiple signals that are the results of code-domain analysis of signals through being subjected to coded multiplexing by use of Walsh Function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under control of the CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) system, in some cases, signals are subjected to coded multiplexing using the Walsh Function. The Walsh Function has length of 2n (n is positive integers).
FIG. 15 illustrates an example of the Walsh Function in the case of n=2. In this case, length of the Walsh Function is 22=4, accordingly, it is possible to transmit signals of 4ch (channel) from 0 to 3.
Signals that are coded by use of the Walsh Function are received, before being subjected to converse coding. At the time that the signals are received, signals of the number of channels corresponding to length of the Walsh Function become possible to be received. For instance, in the case of n=6, signals of 26=64 channels can be received.
Also, as illustrated in FIG. 16, it is possible to display power of the signals in every channel on a display. In FIG. 16, length of the Walsh Function is 64, in which powers of the channels from 0 to 63 are illustrated. This power is decided as Code Domain Power. Before allowing the Code Domain Power to be displayed on the screen, the Code Domain Powers of all channels of the Walsh Function are displayed while fixing length of the Walsh Function.
Further, when the Code Domain Power is displayed, power (Estimated ρ) and so forth are calculated, and result of these calculations might be displayed at part of display area of the Code Domain Power. The power (Estimated ρ) is the sum of the powers whose values exceed the Threshold Level from among the respective channels of power. FIG. 16 illustrates “ρ=0.99” which corresponds to this matter.
Furthermore, recent CDMA standard such as cdma 2000, contains one in which length of the Walsh Function is capable of being switched. Here, there is a case that certain Code Domain Power is intended to be displayed, namely, certain specific channel (example, PICH (Pilot Channel) (length: 32, 0 ch), DCCH (Dedicated Control Channel) (length: 16, 8 ch)) of the Walsh Function with different length are intended to be displayed.